Scientifically Speaking
by Kaisu
Summary: STALLED STORY. Autobots and humans are working together to create a new alloy. Decepticons will soon be wise to their purpose and try to steal the formula. Attraction between human and Autobots form and a life-altering decision will take place. OP/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is going to be a longer story, but I have to build up the base of the plot first, and in later chapters I plan on deviating slightly to develop my character's purposes. I have the entire story mapped out in my head and I have high hopes:) Lot's of science and hopefully lots of action to come. And an eventual OP/OC relationship, I think that will be obvious in the first chapter. Suggestions appreciated even though I know which direction this is going:)  
><strong>

**Summary: A team of scientists are commencing an experiment to alter earth's metals to be similar to the Autobot's indigenous metal for repair purposes. The Doc and Skyla are the human's leading this experiment, but as they start perfecting things, the Decepticons get wise to their purpose. Human/Cybertronian relationships developing through the chapters and a tremendous life decision for an Autobot in later chapters. Should be interesting!**

**Timeline: somewhere between and after tf2-3...(I haven't seen 3 yet) Perhaps AU even.**

***Also, I am incorporating some elements of G1 Transformers into the story as well, seeing that I prefer that series the best, so TFmovieverse+G1verse mergence to make me happy. 3  
><strong>

CH 1

Red lights flashed, rocks crumbled.

"Skyla, give me the code, NOW!" a scientist, Tom, said as the rocks around the cave suddenly shattered into small boulders.

"5827455!" Skyla yelled in response from beneath a table with solution on it. She clasped her hands tightly on top of her head while rocks pummeled the table. Tom punched in the code as quick as his human fingers could and the shuddering stopped. Most of the scientists and some Autobots got up from their refuge on the floor and under things and brushed themselves off. A slow wave of relief sighs echoed around the cave. Skyla got to her feet and brushed the dust and small rocks from her shoulders and then walked over to Tom. Tom turned to face her, she was furious.

"Well...I guess that was a failure.." Tom said underneath his breath.

"Lucky for you, I have no authority to fire you, but the Doc does..." Skyla's face was red with anger, "Ugh" and she turned in a huff and walked away before she said something she would regret later.

Doctor Hoffmann's team was part of a research experiment to use some of the Autobots technology for a specific purpose, creating a new kind of metal. Skyla, before her compliance to work with Doctor Hoffmann, was a student of his. Their mission was the only one of several proposals to get approval from Optimus Prime himself, though they had never met. Doctor Hoffmann, whom they also called, "the Doc" hired Skyla on as his assistant, and team leader. She was the one who had discovered a pattern to "living metal" in the chemical composure and soon after, Doctor Hoffman's research grant exploded with money. It was an experiment to use Autobot technology for chemically altering earth's metal and minerals in order to help sustain the Autobot's repairs and treatments. Since human technology was way behind cybertronian, not to mention the geologically different minerals to be found, they needed to find a sustainable metal harvesting, and a chemical balance. The Doc and Skyla thought they had gotten the formula just right and now they were in the testing phase.

Tom was a little too trigger happy sometimes, turning the key on an experiment that hadn't yet been deemed safe. Skyla wished the Doc would fire him but unfortunately, he was a tremendous asset. Scientists from around the world worked with them, some specializing in geology, some in physics, but most were from the biology category.

If was a fine balance, all experiments had either been too strong, or too weak. Now was the critical time to balance the energy.

"Ok, who wants to try this again?" Skyla asked her team. The other scientists looked at each other and sighed. One spoke to her.

"Sky...we need a break, personally, I'm tired." This was Yugi, a Japanese scientist who had specialized in Marine Biology.

The statement drew a long-drawn out sigh out of Skyla, "Everyone?" Skyla looked around the room at the rest of the scientists, they all nodded their heads in agreement.

Unaware to Skyla, a few autobots decided to make a small visit to her laboratory in the caverns, among them, Optimus Prime. They arrived silently, aware of the small cave collapse, not wanting to vibrate the cave any more than necessary. Optimus and the Autobots transformed and were escorted through the caverns until they reached the large space where the team was set up. There, they waited patiently. Optimus crossed his arms and stood tall, his face plate off, his eyes burning a bright bright blue.

Skyla spoke softly to her team before dismissing them.

"Okay fine...You all are doing great, I know it's a hard test but we're definitely progressing. It's going to be tiresome, just stay with me, let me know when you need breaks and food. I'm proud of all of you for sticking through the toughest part of this experiment, let's all take the rest of the day off and start again tomorrow morning, okay?" Skyla nodded to everyone in front of her and a wave of talking started when she dismissed themselves.

Skyla walked to her desk table and sat down in front of her computer to log the day's events. The Doc was out for the week, on a research-gathering mission somewhere in South Africa. She vlogged the day, hour by hour to the camera. Eventually Ratchet and Optimus were led into the roomy cavern of the laboratory by one of the scientists.

Thor, an Austrian biologist and Skyla's good friend led them to where the ceiling was the highest so they could stretch.

"Skyla vill be very pleased that you have arrived Optimus, I know that she has been eager to meet you personally. Ve apologize for ze early dismissal, ze team was tired and Skyla has dismissed us for ze day." Thor said in a thick accent.

Optimus Prime's optics wandered the cavern, taking in the entire set up, "Resting for the future is never a bad thing." Optimus replied in a deep metallic tone. Skyla's eared jumped at the sound of that voice. She knew it was Optimus Prime, she had not yet seen him in person since the beginning of the experiment, only the Doc had. She had been on information gathering trips whenever he had come by to see how the research went, and was always bummed that she missed him.

She turned her head around with a jolt and bumped her table that made her webcam fall, clunking noisily on it's way down. She turned back and scrambled it back onto its tripod and dismissed her vlog and quickly stood. She again, turned to face the newly arrived Autobots but smacked faces with Thor, who was just on his way to retrieve her. They both stumbled backwards and Skyla grabbed his shoulder.

"Sky, I didn't know you vere so persistant on rubbing faces vith me again, jah?" he chuckled.

"Piss off-" she said in an annoyed tone of voice, "Thor, it's..." she rubbed the bump on her forehead, "It's, the leader, ooh..." she regained her composure and Thor grabbed her shoulders to steady her.

"Heh, yes, that vas vhat I was on my vay to tell you." Thor and Skyla walked side by side back to where Optimus and the Autobots waited, Optimus's optics following her intently. Her face was towards the ground, she was practicing her introduction, running words through her mouth. She had wanted to meet Optimus so badly and dreamed of the day that she would be in his presence, as she looked up to him as a protector and leader of her world, she would do anything to help him. She took one more big breath and lifted her head to look at his face and there he stood, all 32 feet of his body.

'Wow' was all she could inaudibly whisper out while taking in his stature. He was taller than all of the other Autobots she had met, by far. Her breath hitched in her throat as she took in his form, listening closely to his energon pulse, the pulse of life in him. It pulsed louder than Ironhide's and Cliffjumper's and all other 'bots they had previously been visited by in their lab. His body emmited a constant but uninstrusive humming sound, a sound that she would burn into her audio memory for days to come. She shook herself out of her trance and opened her mouth with a big intake of breath, but before she could use that breath for words, Optimus spoke first.

"Skyla Marie Becker, I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, it is a pleasure to meet you." He said in an authoritative, metallic, bravado voice. Optimus lowered his hand in front of Skyla and leaned his arm on one knee as he held his hand out. Skyla completely forgot her rehearsal and looked at the enormous metal hand in front of her. She had seen and witnessed other Autobots so close to her before, but this wasn't just any robot, this was Optimus Prime. In a flash of a second, her mind raced through many decisions. What was she to do with this hand, was she to shake it? Was she to jump on it so he could lift her up? Should she just touch it? She really wanted to touch it. She looked at his hand and then raised her head to look at his face. She delicately placed her right hand onto his metal skin.

"Optimus Prime.." she stuttered, "You have no idea what an honor it is to finally meet you." She replied breathily. Optimus smiled and they parted hands. "The uh, the Doc isn't in, he's on a mission in South Africa, but if there's anything I can do for you while you're here..."

"It is an honor myself, to meet a pioneer of the new advancements of human technology, at such a young age." Optimus said in return as his optics roamed the cavern again. Skyla wasn't exactly a pioneer, she thought, more like an instigator. Her focus in college was mainly biotechnology but with an emphasis in geology. After just graduating with her Bachelor's, the Doc hired her on. He was impressed with her ideas and they had worked well together as a professor/student team. Their hope for the new living metal formula they were creating, was for it to be just as good as the Autobot's indigenous metal.

Optimus spoke again,"I apologize for the short notice."

Skyla started," Apologize to ME? Are you joking? Please, you are always welcome here, whenever you want. You and all the autobots are free to come as you please. In response I apologize for the mess, we had a small miscalculation in our last experiment." She blushed at the fallen rocks and the caved in walls, not anything major, but just enough to make the place untidy. She blushed at the appearance of the cave, slightly embarrassed that they had to arrive after a complete failure.

"It happens to all of us." Optimus said softly. "I was actually sent here by Doctor Hoffmann, he contacted me from Africa and told me to visit you immediately. The reason my visit is hasty is because I fear that the Decepticons are becoming wise to yours and Doctor's operation." Skyla knew of the growing Decepticon threat to their mission, but she and the Doc knew that risk, everyone did, it was only a matter of time. "Time is growing short and they will stop at nothing to get the formula to your metal." Optimus said in a direct manner.

Skyla stopped and thought, the Doctor wasn't the brightest when it came to keeping secrets, they had done everything possible to hide the lab, train their staff, and re-direct communication or stop it altogether coming from the lab.

"I approved this proposal myself, knowing the risks, and I am not about to have it stolen just because..." he stalled, "because you aren't protected. Testing is an imperative time for an experiment to remain under wraps until it is perfected, a perfect time for Decepticon intervention." Optimus knelt on his knee and held a hand out.

"Is it okay with you if I and the other Autobots patrol the area and protect the cavern until the formula is ready? I already have approval from the Doctor."

She blinked a couple of times and then blinked some more. The room was silent other than the sound of gears turning and desks bubbling, she had no idea what to say. Something like...'of course!'

"Skyla, are you going to give him an answer?" Thor brushed the side of her lab coat and whispered into her ear, "It's Optimus Prime, I wouldn't keep him waiting..." Skyla definitely knew she shouldn't, but her mind was running wild with his arrival, the potential of the experiment, and the nearness of completion. Skyla nodded her head to Thor, "You're right..." Thor gave her a crooked and unsure smile and jerked his head to the right, where Optimus was standing as if saying, 'go tell him then'.

"Of course!" Skyla finally blurted out, "I am not sure if you really even need my approval." She rubbed her neck unsurely and forced a nervous smile. She had to thank Thor every now and then for pushing her forward, he was probably her favorite team member, and good friend.

"When the Doctor is away, I was told that you are in charge." Optimus replied.

"What!" Skyla whisper/yelled.

"As you humans say... that came straight from the horse's mouth." Optimus said. "And with all due respect, he also gave me permission to stay even if I didn't get your approval." He smirked slightly and then stood up. "We also have some theories on your experiments. I brought Ratchet with me because between human scientists and cybertronian scientists altering the chemical composition of earth's metal, perhaps we could be of use to perfect the sequence for you. We know the formula, you know your minerals, so let Ratchet help you on these last details."

"Optimus," Skyla said, "I-I couldn't think of a better way to perfect the experiment. Thank you." she calmly said, nodding her head slightly at him, "When should we start?"

"Well I'm here now, aren't I?" Optimus replied.

"I dismissed my team for the day after the cave collapse, they were fatigued, would you be content with starting tomorrow?" Skyla asked nervously.

"We don't need a team to discuss a chemical sequence. Time is of the essence. All I need is you, Ratchet, and a webcam, today." Optimus Prime's face became sterner and more stoic. Skyla felt like he was touching all the insides of her brain with his eyes. He was definitely forceful, and that's why he was the leader.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm not a scientist myself so i wouldn't get too into the scientific stuff I mentioned in here. I used to study minerology so if I were reading this I' try to look up its logic, trust me, don't do that, just imagine that it's a fact that my chemical structures are correct! lol...**

**I am building up the beginning of the plot right now before i go into any huge character descriptions, I think the base of the story is more important than my OC right now. So once I get that down, we'll move more into the character development. Suggestions are helpful, especially since I'm used to writing smut with NO plot, but I've got this whole story mapped out already, I'm just hoping that this doesn't become boring. :)**

Chapter 2 – The Formula

"..but, you need a more advanced coding sequence for your timeology."

"Wait, the physical structure of this can't represent your code, that's why it must contain the mineral Co,Fe2As because it can be sustained in laboratory growth."

"Yes yes, I see...but consider the Y+2Fe structure, if you combine the mixture of 33Fe, 8Ki and the 22Ph lattice, then it might be the one."

"Hmm...I see where you're going with this and yes, since the combination of 33Fe and 45Si90-8 didn't work correctly, perhaps the level of..."

"it's the level of the 34Al.5Rh!"

"Oh my, you're right!"

Ratchet and Skyla stared in awe at the screen in front of them, both generically nodding their heads in agreement.

"Very good, I hope that we can try this new formula out tomorrow and call it a success!" Doctor Hoffmann yelled through the speakers, a very grey sky behind him and wind blowing so hard that the camera in his hand jerked with instability. "I am so proud that the formula is coming to fruition!" Doctor Hoffmann said from the screen, his webcam evidentally bouncing wildly from his hand. The camera was a scrambled access camera that could only be unscrambled by the computer that Ratchet and Skyla sat in front of to make sure no signal could tap in and listen. Optimus peered in from behind them both.

"Very good work, thank you Doctor for listening in on our compilation of codes, I assume we will test these formulas tomorrow and hope for success." Optimus said to the computer, and the Autobot and human. The Doc made a small hand gesture and bowed out of the conversation.

"And I am happy to hear that we will test this tomorrow. When I return in a few days, make a note to save me some celebratory champagne, Skyla I told you that you were my best student! I'm afraid I must end this transmission, the storm is about to hit shore!" The Doc yelled at the phone and the screen finally went black.

Skyla sighed in her chair and threw her arms above her head. "Who would've guessed it would have been such a simple concept of the impurity of the Ir2 mixed with the 34Al.5Rh, it wasn't properly attaching itself to the Ag0 structure..."

"Amazing what a simple adjustment can do, eh" Ratchet calmly said towards her. Skyla nodded and smiled.

"I have a great feeling!" she chided, "Tomorrow will be fruitful, I can just feel it!"

Optimus smiled at her optimism but warned her, "Keep in mind that the experiment will be different in person than on paper, even though it looks like we may have solved the chemical imbalance, the trying time is now, your expertise will be put to the test tomorrow, Skyla." Skyla put her hands back down on her lap in her labcoat and turned her chair to face him.

"I know, Optimus, but I can't help but feel excited that we've even made it this far and now we're about to make the final breakthrough, of course thanks to Ratchet here." She patted his forearm plates gently.

Ratchet's face went hot and he turned his head sideways.

"It was nothing, the puzzle was completed save one piece and we found it is all."

Skyla turned to look at the time. It was 8:46 pm! They had been discussing codes, chemicals and metals for at least six hours straight. Skyla's head finally went dizzy with tiredness when she realized she had just pulled another 14 hour work day.

"You should get some rest, Sky, you will need the energy tomorrow." Ratchet said to her, realizing the tired look in her eyes.

"Thanks, I agree that we're done for the night." Skyla stood up and removed her lab coat and set it on her chair. Underneath her coat she wore a pair of slacks and a button-up top, she was always told by the Doctor to look professional underneath the coat because '_you never know when a press conference will happen_'. What an interesting reason, she had always thought. He was a Nobel Prize winner, she wasn't, but she wasn't about to go against his word just because she wanted to still be young and comfortable.

She turned to the Autobots, "Do...um, do you guys know what to do tonight? I don't exactly have quarters for multiple Autobots, just one, at the bay over there, which has the energy to sustain one recharge per night." She pointed to a corner of the cavern where a huge hole was drilled.

"It's no problem Skyla, we're in contact with the base so if we need any reinforcements they will be able to get over quickly, and I don't think any Decepticon will be messing with the lab anytime soon." Optimus said to reassure her. She nodded at him and yawned. "Are you comfortable with travelling home at this hour by yourself?"

Skyla smirked, "Heh, you seem to not know that I've been getting out of here much later than this lately, I'll be fine." Skyla smiled to him and gathered some papers and a bag. He nodded once, looking down to her with his huge blue optics. He humbled her, made her feel weak and dumb. For the last 7 hours since he arrived, she had felt like a sacrificial goat in his presence, and something else pulled at her chest, something she couldn't figure out. Intimidation? Probably. She couldn't help but just feel the presence of his person, it was like driving through the mountains where every turn hugged the body of the car and peaks so far up that one couldn't see them out the normal view of the glass; wherever one turned, they would be greeted with more hills and more trees, not able to shake the closure of the sky free, even when another small switchback would come near and one would hope that heading in another direction would free them from the massive walls of power, still, there they were, unmoving, unending. Looming. Standing strong.

Skyla made her way to the restroom/showering area and changed into her second set of clothes. She rode her bike into work everyday, for a good workout. She returned, with bicycle shorts on and a tank top. She went to a small corner of the cave and grabbed a clean silver and gold road bike. Strapping on her helmet, the Autobots looked to her.

"Skyla," Ratchet said, " You did great work today I can't even fathom how you had the mindset to come up with those formulas." Skyla was pretty impressed herself. She and the doctor had worked together on them even though she and he both knew it was all her idea for the alloy formula, but he had the fame and name to fund the research for it.

She smiled up at him, "Well, we are neighbors now anyway, anything the humans can help with developing now is going to be handled by the professionals."

"Well you are definitely a professional." Ratchet returned the smile, Skyla blushed at his compliment.

"Indeed, you and the Doc have helped us immensely, now, and for the future." Optimus Prime responded. "And we thank you. Tomorrow will hold great ventures in the realm of earth science."

"I agree, until tomorrow!" Skyla jumped on her bike and rode out of the cave, her small paniers bouncing happily over the packed dirt.

Optimus Prime sent a signal to the base, "Ironhide, is everything steady there?"

"_Everything checks in, Optimus. No trouble here._" Ironhide replied through a transmission.

"Good, the last thing we need is a Decepticon threat at this time. Ratchet and I will stay at the lab overnight just in case anything goes awry, I shall contact you if anything happens and you do the same. The formula is nearly ready."

"_Yes, Optimus._"

The following day started early. Scientists started to arrive at 7:00 am. There wasn't enough funding for the project to get every team member enough private access cell phones with scrambled signals, so coded email had to be used. Skyla had sent out an email the previous night from a public library to all of the team members that said-

-PANCAKE BREAKFAST 7AM!-

-and that was all.

So as to not give false hope, Skyla had ordered 100 breakfast burritos for the team and brought them to the cave in the morning.

The team of scientists ate happily after hearing the news upon arrival.

"Tell the engineers to fire up the oven and prepare the crucible!" Skyla shouted to the team of metal workers working with them. "We're going to be doing some chemistry!"

Skyla changed out of her cycling clothes fast and put on her lab coat. She tied her hair back in a ponytail and stepped out of the shower room. She was immediately greeted by Optimus Prime, nearly colliding with his great ankle.

"Oh, pardon me, Optimus! Did you and Ratchet stay here all night?" Skyla blushed as she regained her balance and stood blankly looking at his leg.

"Good morning, and yes, we had to, there is no need for careless planning now." Optimus said, putting his massive hands on his robot hips, standing proud and tall. Skyla looked up to his face with a nervous expession.

"No, I suppose not.." her voice said softly, "This is the day..." Skyla felt her chest pull again. He was so huge, she hated the fact that she was supposed to be in charge in the Doc's absence, sometimes she second-guessed herself too much in the science realm but somehow she felt nervously calmed with Optimus around, as if he was there to press her in the right direction. She felt safer with him around. More so than any other Autobot.

"Yes, let's get started immediately." Optimus said to her and turned his body away and walked toward the main area. Skyla couldn't help but just watch him walk away, such poise, such strength. She loved athletic, built men, that's why she had dated Thor on occasion, he was chisled, handsome, Austrian. But he was cocky, funny, but cocky and she figued that he was better off being just a friend rather than a partner. She wasn't bad herself, she had a shapely body, well-toned, a few little fatty deposits like every woman has, but for the most part, she took care of herself. She had to, she wasn't just a sit-around book worm who wrote reports and figured out equations. She was an adventurous problem solver, she liked to be out in the field pouring the iron and not just watching the readings. She liked to dig through the scrap of explosions to find the small piece of alloy they had just experimented on, and she liked getting her hands dirty, even if her nails were painted pink. She was all of it, a girly-tomboy, an athletic-nerd.

"Thor, have we received any transmission from the Doc?" Skyla asked him as soon as she arrived by the experiment tables. Thor turned to her and leaned on a chair.

"No, not since last night vhen you spoke to him, I think we're on our own today." Skyla nodded and responded.

"That's okay, I think we know what we're doing. Go get Yugi and David, I need them to check our quantities of alloy and get the pH meters ready. Also, make sure that everyone in here has goggles on when we do this, the Doc can't afford another liability claim. " Thor nodded quickly and took off on foot, he knew that when Skyla talked so fast, it was going to be an important day.

By 11 am, the team had been briefed on the experiment and the procedure. The engineers were standing by, the chemists were ready with their equipment and the cave was silent. Skyla had Yugi collect the chemicals, minerals and metals needed and they were placed in an area by the crucible. The fire was hot and everyone waited. Ratchet gave a few orders, Skyla gave a few orders, the mixing of the elements had started. The fire burned hot, melting the metal and the minerals together in the container. Every scientist was at their own station waiting for a sample of the new alloy.

"Okay, add the 33Fe at 1700 degrees F." Skyla said, peering at the glowing crucible through her dark goggles, "That needs enough time to heat up without destroying the rest of the formula and when we reach 2750 F the combination of the formula should come together, but the transition needs to be slow."

They were behind a pane of glass, a thick pane of glass. The engineers actually controlled robotic arms to add the ingredients because the risk of explosion was too high. Even though Skyla had confidance that this would work, excersicing saftey was never a bad thing.

"How many panels did you say this would make?" Optimus asked Skyla.

"About 12 106cm x106cm panels, enough for the team to test afterwords and then we have the suppliers notified of future orders already. The biggest order is for Silica and Iron, and I've got that covered already." Skyla smirked at her own preparedness.

"Very good, you impress me, Skyla. While your technical knowledge is marginal compared to the Doctor's, your organization structure is leaps beyond his." Optimus slightly smiled at his own remark and Skyla chuckled a bit herself.

"Yeah, he can be a bit scatterbrained at times, but that's what makes him a genius." Skyla said as she motioned for the next step in the ingredient adding process to commence. The process was almost complete, two more ingredients and then, victory.

"Stability element..." Skyla said as the Co,Fe2As solution was added to the mixture, "And now just one more..." Skyla held onto the railing in front of her tightly, the team standing behind her, waiting.

"The remaining part..." Ratchet nearly whispered. The synthetic element, drawn directly from the Autobot's metal plates themselves was added, and if the formula was correct, the addition of the ingredient was to react with the others and reproduce a structure similar, like adding a concentrated drop of food coloring to icing and watching it spread. It was added.

"By the light... there was no explosion, no instability, no overflow, quickly, make those panels!" Ratchet said after a few minutes of watching the bubbling crucible.

"You heard what he said!" Skyla yelled towards the engineers, "make it flat!" The mixture was quickly poured into molds before it could harden off the fire and there erupted a wave of infectious cheering throughout the scientific teams.

"Well, it looks promising," Optimus Prime said, "I will alert the Autobots at the base that Ratchet and I will be accompanying your team for the next few days while you test the alloy's structure, but I believe your hard work has come to fruition today." Skyla bit her bottom lip with excitement, they had done it, potentially, a few tests needed to be run before it was to be confirmed.

"Thanks Optimus, yours and Ratchet's presence here is needed, for multiple reasons."

They watched the alloy cool in the molds, the glow dimming as the temperature dropped. Yugi found Skyla through the crowd. "Skyla, I estimate that the tempurature of the alloy will be cool enough to handle in 2.5 hours with the hydro-cooling equipment."

"Good, that gives us enough time to grab some lunch and return to our tables for testing. Inform the team to take five." Yugi nodded and turned away.

"Well, now's the waiting period," Ratchet said to Optimus, "shall I transmit the final formula to base yet?"

Optimus thought long and hard, "I don't think so, Ratchet. It's too dangerous to expose the alloy just yet, we will need to keep the formula here for now until we are certain about the safety of its transport." Optimus tapped a signal to base again, "Ironhide, what is the status of the base?"

"_We have had a few communication interruptions, but nothing notable. Those 'cons are disrupting random signals but they haven't broken through anything yet. Perceptor's scrambler will keep them guessing for a while._"

"Hmm they know we're up to something, as long as we can keep them from finding it out, we will be okay. If for some reason they advance in their scheme, alert me as soon as possible and get the Autobots to the laboratory, that's where we will need the backup."

"_No problem, Optimus. I will brief the others."_


End file.
